Dreamful Secret
by Over Soul Yugi
Summary: Bakura is doing whatever it takes to get the Millennium items and Yugi starts to see the deaths in his dreams, but soon learns there is nothing he can do to stop them.
1. A Determined Start

.: Some Weird Intro Thing :.  
  
Aka An Author's Note!  
  
I started the idea for this fanfic some time last year, unfortunately, I've been too damn lazy to go through with it. XD Please, give it a chance and reviewotherwise the poptarts will come and eat your soul. I'd also like to thank my buddy, Yami no Tsuki, as well for helping me figure out the odds and ends with FF.net and reading over my fic. So her soul is spared from the poptart wrath.   
  
Anyway, enjoy the fic, review whatever you like. Good comments, flames, whatever floats your hydrovehicle.   
  
Disclaimer: I own not this Yu-Gi-Oh anime show or the manga. They're all copyright their highly respected owners. I don't own the rights to poptarts either, so don't bother asking.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
.: A Determined Start :.  
  
~  
  
" AHHHHHHH. . .!! " A blood curdling scream rang throughout Domino City. Blood had spilt in one of the city's many back alleys where a young boy no older than thirteen lay limp on the asphalt. " Heh, that's what you get for not giving me your full cooperation, fool. " An older boy loomed over the lifeless body, smirking at a job well done as he swiftly closed his pocket knife, thrusting it into his pocket.  
  
He bent down reaching for the device on the young boy's arm, a blood stained duel disk to be exact, his silver tresses beamed in the moonlight. The silver haired boy carefully slipped a card deck from the device, then fingered through the cards quickly. " Pft, nothing of any good use. " He stood up, letting the cards fall from his hand into small pools of blood on the ground, and was on his way.  
  
~  
  
The sunlight poured into little Yugi's room reflecting a soft light off his Millennium Puzzle, which was hung on the opposite wall of his window. The master duelist slept serenely in his bed undisturbed by the soft chirping of birds outside.   
  
" Beep. .beep. .beep! " Yugi rolled over in his bed, flopping a hand on top of the digital alarm clock resting on his desk, which read 8:00 a.m. The young boy wearily sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes before stretching with a loud yawn. He stared vacantly at the bottom of his bed, obviously, not quite alive yet.  
  
The poor boy was up most of the night improving his deck for the continuation of the Battle City Tournament. He sat there slowly regaining full awareness as he recollected the dream he had that night. The dream wasn't the clearest one he had ever experienced, and was also not the longest. Yugi was more so surprised that he remembered the entire thing.  
  
The dream consisted of Bakura walking down an alley behind the convenient store a few blocks down the street. With him followed a younger boy scared and frightened, Bakura yelled at the boy demanding something. He definately wasn't himself, the younger boy refused to tell him anything then it all went dark.  
  
Yugi disregarded the dream for now, it was too bizarre to him. Maybe it had a meaning, maybe it didn't, but he would soon find out. " Yugi! " His grandfather abruptly knocked on his door. " Hurry and get dressed, there's something in today's paper I want you to see! " Yugi quickly snapped out of his trance and slipped out of bed; then rushed to get dressed.  
  
~  
  
" What is it Grandpa? " The boy shuffled towards his grandfather, who was at the front counter of the Game Shop, with a questioning look. " Take a look at this Yugi. " Solomon said in a worried tone as he pointed at the front page article. Yugi quickly scanned it over widening his eyes. " This is horrible, a young boy was killed early last night just after sun down."  
  
Yugi thought about his dream again, " Was this the same boy? " He questioned himself, " No, it couldn't be, we got rid of the Millennium Ring back in Duelist Kingdom. Tristan threw it out into the forest. " He shook the thought out of his mind and chalked it up to coincidence, " This couldn't of been the same boy. "   
  
" Yugi? " His grandpa faced him a bit grief stricken, " Please be careful at the tournament. Don't stay out too late from now on, I don't want anything to happen to you. " Yugi gave a quick sympathetic nod knowing that his grandfather knew how important this tournament was for him and didn't want to take him out of it. " I'll be alright, Grandpa, and I promise you I will be careful. "  
  
With a look of determination, Yugi went back up stairs to get his dueling equipment. Soon after a familiar face stepped into the Game Shop, " Hi, Mr. Motou, is Yugi here? " She said in a soft polite tone as cheerful as ever. " Yes, Tea', he'll be down stairs in a minute, " his grandpa paced himself over to an open door leading to the up stairs. "Yugi! Tea' is here! "  
  
~  
  
" Alright! " Yugi yelled back while adjusting his duel disk on to his arm. His darker half, Yami, sat transparent on his bed. " Do you think that dream you had connects to the murder last night? " The ancient pharaoh seemed more than convinced that it was.   
  
" I'm not too sure, Yami, I hope it isn't. Bakura was in my dream.. there's no way he could have killed that boy. He doesn't have the Millennium Ring any more. " Yugi really didn't want it to be Bakura, the poor boy had enough suffering with his Yami and didn't deserve any more.  
  
" I hope it's not as well, but you need to take it into account, we'll find Bakura today and stop this before it gets out of hand, if it is him. " Yugi's darker side gave him a look of reassurance before disappearing into the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Yugi stood a little more confident than before with his hand clenched against his chest. " Alright, Yami, lets go find Bakura and stop him for his own good! "  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* In my own honest opinion, I think this chapter started out kinda slow, but those I asked said it was decent. It will get better as it goes on I assure you, if you had issues with this one. Joey and Tristan will make their appearance next chapter, it should prove amusing. x3  
  
And for your reading pleasure and or entertainment! Here's Joey doing a Hulla Dance!  
  
:: Joey is pushed out on stage in a long hulla skirt and a coconut bra with Tristan right behind playing some insturment. ::   
  
End. 


	2. Ice Cream Stroll

Author's Note #2  
  
Here's chatper two! I hope chapter one was fairly enjoyable and if it wasn't.. eh too bad! :D!  
  
Originally this fic was supposed to be all about Bakura; Bakura's POV and what not, but it didn't turn out that way. Which is perfectly fine, I think it turned out better this way. In this chapter Joey and Tristan show up, the people I showed this chapter to thought it was entertaining and I really hope you do too! Please read and review as always and enjoy~!  
  
Disclaimer: For reasons unknown, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh it be manga or anime, which the show is better off this way. All characters and the like are still and forever copyright to their loved and respected owners.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
.: Ice Cream Stroll :.  
  
~  
  
" So, Yugi, you heard about that poor boy that was killed last night? " Tea' asked concerned, " I hope no one else gets murdered, this is really terrible.. " Her eyes glistened slightly with fear. The short duelist prodigy walked along side his friend drowning in a whirl pool of thoughts. " Should I tell Tea' about the dream? " He questioned himself. " If I do, she may get hurt.. "  
  
" Yugi? " Tea' placed a hand delicately on his shoulder. " Are you alright? " " Huh? " He snapped out of his train of thought a bit startled, " Yes, I'm fine. " The young boy redeemed himself with a quick nod and a light smile.  
  
Before Yugi could say another word a certain blonde duelist raced up from behind him with a good friend not too far back, " Ey! Yugi! Tea'! " " Hey, Joey! Tristan! " The tall brunette girl waved to the other two boys. Joey slowed down with a skid, slapping a hand on Yugi's back, " Hey Yuge! What's up? " Tristan approached the group not too long after taking deep breathes. " Jeeze, Joey! You didn't have to run so fast! "  
  
" Eh, yes I did. " The blonde argued with his friend. Tristan wrapped his arm around Joey's neck, putting him into a tight strangle hold, " I was trying to talk to you man! Then you took off on me. " Joey struggled waving his arms rapidly, his duel disk nearly smacking his buddy and putting him into a coma.  
  
" Dat's 'cuz I saw Yugi and Tea'! " Joey gasped for breath and choked. " Well, you could've said something before running off like a puppy with it's ass on fire! " "Awright! Jeeze! " Yugi gave an abstract smile at the two, they were always something else in the morning, " Okay guys, I think that's enough. "  
  
The taller boy let go of the blonde's neck, " Sorry, about that Yugi. So, what's going on, man? " Joey made another gasp for oxygen before starting up again, " No! It's not enou– " " JOEY! " He backed off at the booming sound of Tea's voice with the feeling that he shrunk in size.  
  
She turned away bringing her attention to more important matters, " Yugi and I were talking about the death that happened last night. You know that little boy? " " W-WHAT!? " Joey interrupted with surprise printed across his face. " You didn't hear about it? " Yugi was just as surprised as Joey was. " It's printed everywhere, Joey! How could you not have? " " Ey! Shuddup, Tristan! I don't watch the news or nothin' alright!? "  
  
He continued to argue with his best bud from the olden days as Tea' slapped her forehead. " Anyway, guys! " Yugi stood there trying his hardest not to laugh, which would provoke Tea' even more.   
  
" A young boy was brutally murdered last night! I'm really worried about it. " Joey focused his attention back to Tea'. " Seriously? Sounds like somethin' out offa Scream movie. " "Ergh... Joey! Aren't you worried? " Tea' had just about had it with the other boy. " Of course I am! I was jus' sayin'. " " Ah, Joey.. " Tristan gripped the oblivious one's shoulder; a signal to stop while he's ahead.  
  
" He was stripped of his duel disk and they found his cards scattered, but– " Yugi decided to add what he knew to fill Joey in, but hesitated for a moment. " What is it, Yuge? " "Nothing, " he shook his head immediately, " they just don't know who it was. "  
  
" Man, this is creepy! " The blonde exclaimed, rubbing his hands up and down his upper arms. Tristan placed a hand behind his head in thought, staring up at the clear blue sky, " Do you think they'll find out who it was anytime soon? " "I'm not sure, Tristan, but I hope they do," Tea' replied, nervousness coated her words.  
  
" Heh, yeah, me too.. " The small duelist added a bit late, Yugi had to find Bakura fast before anything else could happen.  
  
~  
  
" Aw, right! " The Red Eyes duelist marched out of a near by ice cream shop with a cone of chocolate ice cream. " No, murderer is gonna scare da all mighty Joey Wheeler! " Joey thrusted his cone into the air as the ice cream slipped off. " Eh, dammit! " He bent down trying to scoop up as much of the ice cream as humanly possible; dispite how disgusting it would be. " Com'mon! In da cone! You can do it! "   
  
Joey stood up slowly with some ice cream ( and other nauseating things found on a sidewalk ) in his cone. " Here we go! " Just before he took a lick out of his frozen dessert a ghostly hand gripped his shoulder. " I don't think that's very sanitery, Joey, much less healthy. " " WAH! " Joey jumped back; his ice cream falling into a small bush.  
  
" God dammit! " He looked the other way at his ice cream before turning his attention to the person in front of him. " Eh heh, it's only you Bakura. Whattcha' doin' out so late? " Bakura gave Joey a sweet smile before continuing. " Just out for an evening stroll around the block, now that I bumped into you, I think I may get myself some ice cream a bit later. " The silver haired boy chuckled a bit at the steamed blonde. " Ey! " He crossed his hands over his chest for a brief moment.  
  
" Hey, Bakura, did you hear about what happened da' other night? With that lil'boy gettin' killed? " Joey asked, uncertain if Bakura had known. " Yes, it's just dredful, I don't see how anyone could do such a thing and for what purpose? " Joey let out a weary sigh, " I don't know, Bakura. "   
  
" Hmm... " For a few seconds Bakura looked off to the side his eyes fading off into the darkness, " Hey, Joey? " " Hm, yeah? " The blonde's attention snapped back to the other boy. " What gave you the courage to come out here after what had happened? I mean, if I were you I'd stay in doors this late at night. " Joey laughed a bit, " Same ta' you Bakura! After a murder who in der right mind would come out n' take a walk!? "  
  
Bakura laughed along with Joey; the innocence in his laughter fading until it was nothing but a cold chuckle, " Hmm. Who do you think, in their right mind, would be out after someone had been killed recently, Joey? Who do you think!? " Joey's hard laugh immediatly haulted as his eyes grew wide, the boy knew this tone of voice all too well. " B-Bakura? "   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* And there you have it, chapter two! I'm going to start working on chapter three right now and pull you all out of suspense. If you're not in suspense then.. I have failed.. ._. OH WELL~! I'm still going to continue nonetheless. :B  
  
I think Joey was enough entertainment for this chapter... but here a Yami Bobble Head.  
  
:: Yugi pokes at the little bobble head that is Yami, it's head springs back and forth. Yugi does it several more times until suddenly.. the head flies off hitting the real Yami. ::  
  
" DAMNIT, YUGI! "  
  
" O_____O :: Little Yugi runs before getting mind crushed. :: "  
  
End. 


	3. Crispy Duelist

Author's Note #3 Yay!  
  
Well, here's chapter three which I wrote, unlegibly, in a note book last year. I used a lot of the same ideas from what I had written, but it's not entirely the same. I like how the new came out better than the old. Adding the fact that you can read this and not my rushed hand writing. I hope you like the story so far and please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and will never own the Yu-Gi-Oh anime or manga. Let's face the truth, it'll never ever happen, they will always be copyrighted to their respected owners and we'd all like to keep it that way.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Chapter Three  
  
.: Crispy Duelist :.   
  
The blonde took a step back raising his fists, " Alright! Where's da' real Bakura!? " The silver haired boy smirked before responding. " That shouldn't be your first priority for concerns right now, Joey. " A chill climbed through Joey's spine as the brisk wind combed his hair, " Waddya' mean!? " " Oh, you'll soon find out!! " Bakura burst out in a maddening laugh as the Millennium Ring began to glow violently; then started his advancement towards Joey..  
  
~   
  
The young duelist cringed in his sleep; unable to awaken from his horrible nightmare. Yugi tossed and turned being constricted by his sheets as sweat streamed down his rosy cheeks. He let a soft whimper escape his lips trying to hold in the pain.   
  
~   
  
Flashes of blood streamed through the boys mind as thousands of grainy visions rapidly passed by. Visions of a dragon towering high in the sky with great dark flapping wings; another of a young boy laying crisp on the sidewalk drowning in his own pool of blood.   
  
Amazingly enough, this boy was still alive, but hanging by a thread. His breathing was slow and dulled; making gasps for life. He managed to slowly roll over making his burns and deep scars more visible.   
  
The boy's face was barely recognizable and only a few clumps of his blonde tresses were noticeable through his blood stained hair. Another distorted scene raced by of a large figure wielding an enflamed sword. The sword was raised high above this warrior's head. The scene whisked back to the boy, his eyes glistening with fear, Yugi could almost feel the pounding in the other boys chest as well as hear it.   
  
The boy closed his eyes tight letting crystal tears flow uncontrollably; unable to avoid what came next. The sword came down swift cutting through the air, the boy let out a harsh pained scream, which shot through Yugi's mind almost shattering his soul.  
  
  
  
Blood splattered on the face of the warrior, who couldn't hide his tears. He held his sword at his side, watching the boy helplessly take in his final breathes. The boy stared vacantly at the clear dark blue sky; watching the beautiful stars twinkle their good-byes.  
  
He could no longer feel the blood oozing from the deep gash his abdomen; the boy coughed up a good amount of that thick red liquid before uttering his last word, " Serenity.. " Then it all went dark.  
  
~  
  
Bakura stood above the boy laughing insanely at his "work of art. " His Millennium Ring flashed it's light one final time that night, turning the broken warrior back into it's original form. The dragon hovering high above this brutal scene let out a planet shaking roar before doing as the warrior did.  
  
The cards fluttered down next to the blonde boy as if to say, " Sorry, please forgive us? We didn't mean it.. " The last scene in this nightmare was Bakura shoving his hands into his pockets and quickly disappearing before anyone could even think about checking out the area.  
  
~  
  
Yugi shot up in his bed gasping roughly for air as tears flooded from his frightened eyes. " Joey.. " The boy gripped his sheets pulling them close to his chest. " Did.. that just really happen? " Yugi asked himself under his breath; his words filled with horror.  
  
Terrified, the poor duelist laid back down, able to hear his own heart beating. " Please let it have only been a dream.. Please let it have only been a dream.. " Yugi chanted consistently in his head until sleep took him over once more.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
* There's chapter three, my dearest apologies for killing off Joey. I know if you're a Joey fan you're probably going to hate me for all of... five seconds or it's what I'm hoping at least. :O I hope you thought that chapter turned out alright; I was pretty happy with it. Please R & R! :D?  
  
:: In the not so distant background is Tristan playing pong with Yami Malik. Along with Joey, Mai, Mokuba, and Kimo gambling for the last tub of ice cream. In some other corner is Yami, Serenity, and Pegasus taking whacks at their newly found pinyata (sp), which for some reason has a head that looks exactly like Yugi's. Then somewhere in a place that I haven't mentioned is everyone else playing Pictionary and losing horribly. ::  
  
End. 


End file.
